Life's Troubles
by ShadowHeart251
Summary: It was just another day, until the unexpected happened.


Life's Troubles

Shikamaru sat on his mother's front porch steps and gazed up at the deep blue sky as if asking for an answer. But if there was an answer hidden somewhere among those flurry white clouds, he couldn't find it.

"Even the hardest of women will show a sweet side to the man they love? It doesn't seem possible, Dad," Shikamaru mumbled to himself, before lazily standing up and dusting off his Chuunin vest.

"Oi, Crybaby," greeted a blond figure of a girl with a large fan strapped securely to her back.

Squinting off into the distance, he realized it was Temari with her golden-blond hair pulled into four separate ponytails as she always had it. He couldn't say anything about it, since Shikamaru had his own dark hair pulled up into a high ponytail himself.

Temari was always visiting the Leaf, and Shikamaru suspected she came just to tease him at times, even though she insisted Gaara, the Kazekage, sent her to assist Tsunade, the Hokage.

"Temari," addressed Shikamaru as he yawned and waited for her to reach him, "Why are you here?"

"Why am I bothering you?" Temari corrected, "Because I'm off duty and annoying you gives me sort of a challenge."

Shikamaru blinked at her words and wisely began walking toward the hills of Konoha which coincidently was in a direction leading away from the blond Kuniochi.

"Where are you going?" Temari demanded following directly behind him, "To your clouds perhaps?"

"Actually yes," Shikamaru answered, spinning around to face her.

Shockingly Temari was a little to close as he turned, and her lips smacked into his. Surprise entered Shikamaru's eyes and Temari pushed him away. Shikamaru wiped at his mouth and with anger Temari narrowed her flickering teal colored eyes.

"Is my lips on yours offensive or something?" Temari snarled with a bitter edge to her throat as she noted his action, "Am I not good enough for you, Shikamaru?"

"Tch . . . Troublesome," Shikamaru uttered expressing his frustration as he tried to think of something to say that wouldn't end with a severe beating. He hadn't meant to erase the feel of her lips, it was just a automatic reflex at the time.

"Are you going to answer or do I need to get physical?" snapped Temari who whipped out her fan and stood it beside her as a clear warning.

Plotting out a insane strategy that would make his life more troublesome than it already was, Shikamaru used his Shadow Possession Jutsu and made the blond mimic his every move, as he enclosed the distance between them.

When their breaths mingled and their lips were only inches apart, Shikamaru felt like it was time for the second step of his plan.

"Stop getting so worked up over a simple kiss. It was more of a surprise than anything," the low and soothing voice of Shikamaru whispered gently.

"So what are you going to do?" Temari breathed heavily, her blue-green eyes dilating with desire at the thought of another kiss.

"Nothing," he responded, releasing his shadow and taking a step back. Shikamaru's tactics was taking affect if Temari's flushed cheeks was anything to go by.

"What?!" Temari shrieked, scowling and yanking his smug face toward hers. She molded her lips to his and gently swiped at his lips with the tip of her tongue.

At that alluring action, Shikamaru took control of the exhilarating kiss and dragged her into his arms and held her against him for an easier access as he deepened the kiss. They pulled apart to take a breather and Temari spoke up.

"Nice moves," Temari purred admiringly before adding, "For a guy who thinks everything's too. . . Troublesome."

"Those moves just made my life more complicated, being that I'm taken," Shikamaru sighed closing his eyes as the thought.

"You're mine Shikamaru and no one else's!" seethed Temari jealously as she thought of some woman clinging to her man, "Who is she?"

Shikamaru grinned at her protectiveness and answered, "You of course."

She blinked and calmed down as she thought about his words, "You jerk! You tricked me. I don't know If I should be insulted or impressed that you planned this."

"Definitely impressed since I only thought of it after that first kiss," Shikamaru suggested rubbing her shoulder with a tenderness.

"You . . . You're feeling smug aren't you?" Temari eyed him as she grabbed his arm and positioned it around her waist as she marched toward the middle of Konoha.

Right by her side, Shikamaru looked at her and rolled his eyes. He had hoped for some cloud watching but he decided it was fine just being with her. Shikamaru guessed that the blond Kuniochi wanted to state the fact that he was hers, by showing it. But Shikamaru didn't mind once Temari snuggled closer to him, leaning her head on his shoulder and resting her arms around his.

"Maybe you were right, Dad," Shikamaru whispered under his breath, 'They are sweet to the ones they love."

He smiled, looking down at Temari as he realized he loved her just as she loved him.

"What was that?" Temari asked lifting her head as her eyes sparkled with fury.

"Just thinking about how troubles makes life much more satisfying," Shikamaru told her which made Temari smile and continue through the surprised Konoha with Shikamaru standing proudly by her side. . .


End file.
